internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Danish National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 47–0 (Stockholm, Sweden; 12 February 1949) | Largest win = 27–4 (Copenhagen, Denmark; 18 March 1977) | Largest loss = 47–0 (Stockholm, Sweden; 12 February 1949) | World champ apps = 46 | World champ first time = 1949 | World champ best = 8th (2010) | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 260–360–58 }} The Danish national men's ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team for Denmark. The team is controlled by Danmarks Ishockey Union. After not qualifying for a top-level World Championship since 1949, Denmark surprised many in 2003 by finishing in 11th place, including a tie game against that year's champions Canada. Denmark once held the record for the largest loss when they were defeated by Canada in 1949, 47–0, only being surpassed by New Zealand who were defeated by Australia 58–0 in 1987. In 2003, Denmark was back in the elite pool of the IIHF World Championships after 54 years. The Danish national hockey team scored two historic, unexpected upsets in Tampere, Finland, defeating the United States 5–2 on 26 April 2003 and tied Canada 2–2 six days later on 2 May 2003. Denmark has remained in the top division ever since. At the 2010 World Championships Denmark finished 8th place, which is their best ever placing to date. Tournament record Olympic Games * 1920–2014 – Did not qualify World Championship *1949 – Finished in 10th place *1962 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1963 – Finished in 18th place (3rd in Pool C) *1966 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in Pool C) *1967 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1969 – Finished in 20th place (6th in Pool C) *1970 – Finished in 19th place (5th in Pool C) *1971 – Finished in 20th place (6th in Pool C) *1972 – Finished in 20th place (7th in Pool C) *1973 – Finished in 21st place (7th in Pool C) *1975 – Finished in 20th place (6th in Pool C) *1976 – Finished in 20th place (4th in Pool C) *1977 – Finished in 19th place (2nd in Pool C) *1978 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1979 – Finished in 16th place (8th in Pool B) *1981 – Finished in 20th place (4th in Pool C) *1982 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1983 – Finished in 20th place (4th in Pool C) *1985 – Finished in 21st place (5th in Pool C) *1986 – Finished in 21st place (5th in Pool C) *1987 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in Pool C) *1989 – Finished in 16th place (8th in Pool B) *1990 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in Pool C) *1991 – Finished in 17th place (won Pool C) *1992 – Finished in 16th place (4th in Pool B) *1993 – Finished in 16th place (4th in Pool B) *1994 – Finished in 17th place (5th in Pool B) *1995 – Finished in 17th place (5th in Pool B) *1996 – Finished in 18th place (6th in Pool B) *1997 – Finished in 20th place (8th in Pool B) *1998 – Finished in 20th place (4th in Pool B) *1999 – Finished in 17th place (won Pool B) *2000 – Finished in 21st place (5th in Pool B) *2001 – Finished in 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2002 – Finished in 18th place (won Division I, Group B) *2003 – Finished in 11th place *2004 – Finished in 12th place *2005 – Finished in 14th place *2006 – Finished in 13th place *2007 – Finished in 10th place *2008 – Finished in 12th place *2009 – Finished in 13th place *2010 – Finished in 8th place *2011 – Finished in 11th place *2012 – Finished in 13th place *2013 – Finished in 12th place *2014 – Finished in 13th place *2015 – Finished in 14th place External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe